iJust Wanna Get It Over With
by disneymama2131
Summary: After it's outed that Sam and Freddie are both virgins, they start to second guess never taking their relationship to the next level when they had the chance. Rated M for a reason! Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Ok, so this is only my second fanfic I've ever published, the first being a Harry Potter one YEARS ago, and I'm really nervous to put this out there. Please review and let me know if I should continue to write more seddie fanfics. And please be gentle lol. I worked really hard on it. I know there are a lot of stories out there with a similiar premise and this is just my take on it. It takes place some time after iLove You, though I'm sure you'll get that by reading it. Ok, so anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat as it was handed to her. Glancing around, she saw she wasn't the only one weirded out. She looked over at her best friend, Carly Shay, and nearly laughed at how bright red her cheeks were as Miss Briggs handed her a condom. Sam started to ask the raven haired girl if she was ok but she quickly held up one hand with perfectly manicured nails. "Don't talk about it," she said in that normally frantic tone when there was something she considered "icky." Seeing her friend be her normally prissy self was definitely worth taking sex ed and was making Sam feel less uncomfortable about being here. Carly looked at the condom on her desk like it was a disgusting insect that would bite her if she got too close. Sam had already tucked hers into her back pocket for safe keeping. It wasn't like she needed it though. She and Freddie had been broken up for just over a month now, not that they had been having sex when they had been together. It never got that far. The night of their break up had actually been the furthest they went, touching each other through their clothes on bean bag chairs in the iCarly studio, but midnight had rolled around and it had been time to call it quits.<p>

Thinking of the tech-nub, she glanced over her shoulder to the back of the room where the boys were sitting. Mr. Howard was passing out condoms to all of them. Gibby had already gotten his and was examining it with everything from sniffing it to licking the foil wrapper which made Sam shudder. He was one weird kid. And then her eyes landed on Freddie. Her heart did a little dance in her chest and she scolded herself for it. He was just her friend now. She had to remind herself of that for the millionth time. She couldn't count the number of times she had almost kissed him since their break up. It had come so naturally just to give him a quick peck in greeting. It was hard habit to break... especially considering she was still in love with him. That was no secret though he knew it just as she knew he was in love with her. But... love wasn't enough, at least that's what they had agreed on. They weren't compatible, they were a nightmare... they were complete opposites, so there couldn't be a successful relationship, right?

Freddie took the condom Mr. Howard gave him and fidgeted with it, slightly nervous. He glanced up and met Sam's eye. He gave her a sheepish smile and there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She gave him a small smile in return. He gave her a little wave then realized the condom was still between his fingers and blushed even more. She fought the urge to laugh. She knew he hadn't meant anything by it despite how it looked, him waving a condom at her. "Sorry," he mouthed, putting the condom in his shirt pocket. For a moment she felt sick on her stomach, thinking of Freddie needing and using that condom with another girl. She still felt fiercely jealous over him, like he was still hers. But none of that showed. She rolled her eyes in a playful almost flirty way and mouthed, "sure..." She realized that Carly was looking at her and had been watching her shamelessly flirt with her ex. "What?" she questioned, as though there was nothing out of the ordinary. Carly shook her head. "Nothing," she said simply, but her eyes darted to Freddie then back at Sam. Sam turned around and faced the front of the class, away from Freddie. The last thing she needed was Carly's meddling in their friendship now. She already caused their break-up, not that she meant to. "It's nothing Carls," she said, "Fredweird was just being his nubby self... Stop the wheels from turning. This isn't The Notebook, or one of those other gushy chick flicks you love so much where people end up back together..." Carly gave her a disappointed, slightly hurt look. "Just turn around and pay attention to Miss Briggs while she tells us all about..." Sam started but Carly cut her off. "Don't say it..." Carly replied frantically, causing Sam to snicker.

* * *

><p>"So... who was your first?"<p>

Sam's eyes shot up from her lunch tray, a French fry dangling out of her mouth. "What?" she asked in surprise, the uneaten part of the fry falling back on the tray. She'd not been listening to the other girls at the lunch table as they talked, too busy and focused on scarfing down as much food as she could. "Who was your first?" Wendy repeated, casually sipping some of her lemonade.

"Wha... Why do you wanna know that? Why are we even talking about this?" Sam stammered, busying herself with opening a mustard packet. She looked at the other girls around the table who were looking at her expectantly. "We were just talking about sex ed and it got us talking about who's done it and who hasn't," Wendy replied, as though it were no big deal, "come on Sam, we all answered." Sam made a frustrated face. Why the hell hadn't she been listening? This totally caught her off guard.

"It's Freddie, right?" one of Wendy's friends, Diana, asked.

"No!" Sam said, a little too quickly.

"It wasn't Freddie?" Wendy asked, "I didn't realize... Wow... Pete...?"

"God no!" Sam snapped out of disgust.

"Then who...?" Wendy prodded. Sam had half a mind to tell her to buzz off but she didn't want people making rumors about who her first might be, which Wendy was most certainly would do. She was such a gossip. "I don't have a first, alright," Sam muttered, taking a bite of her hamburger. She chewed, obviously irritated by the way the other girls were looking at her like she was some kind of circus freak. "Ah come on," she said with her mouth still full, "I know I'm not the only virgin at this table..." The other girls diverted their eyes. Why the hell hadn't she listened? They had all had sex? Who had her all friends been sleeping with?

Then she remembered Carly was sitting beside her. "Carls, come on kid," Sam said with a grin, "get me off the hook here. Tell the people you're a virgin too, Miss Priss..." Carly looked down at the table. "I... uh... I can't do that..." Carly mumbled before taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and not meeting her best friend's eyes. "What the chiz?" Sam exclaimed, "you too? The girl who can't even say penis?" Carly's dark eyes grew wide. "Don't say that Sam!" she muttered, "that's gross..."

"Well its gross that I had to find out that my best friend had sex at the lunch table with half a dozen other girls," Sam said grabbing her tray and getting up. She wasn't sure if she was more annoyed with Carly not telling her or Carly losing her virginity before her... or the fact that she had been the only virgin at that table when she was the only one who had maintained a stable relationship. None of those other girls had dated a guy for more than a couple weeks.

She glanced back at the table and saw that the girls had been looking at her, a couple whispering. She narrowed hers eyes at them, two seconds away from going full on banshee them when someone tapped her shoulder. "What?" she snapped, turning around to come face to face with Jeremy. He looked at her, completely terrified. "Ahh... Principal Frank..ah ah...choo... Sent me to... Ah..ah.."

"Yeah, I get it. Save your breath Germy," she sighed, moving past him to dump her tray before heading to the principal's office, wondering what they had figured out that she had done this time...

* * *

><p>To say Sam was in a bad mood when she went into Carly's apartment was the understatement of the year. Principal Franklin had found out from an anonymous tip that she had been the one who had put blue dye in the shower heads in the girls locker room, thus giving all the cheerleaders a blue tint that still hadn't washed off their skin or hair two days later. She tried to play it off that she was just trying to give them some school spirit, but he didn't buy it and gave her detention for two weeks. On top of that, the annoying gossip that she was a virgin, a fact Wendy had undoubtedly spread, had followed her around in hushed whispered, snide comments, and snickers behind her back. She didn't think it was that big of a deal, but apparently the fact that big bad Sam Puckett was still holding on to her "V card" was shocking, making her not as badass as she thought. She knew people were only focusing on it because it was the one thing they could pick on her about, but it was annoying none the less. And she was still irritated with her best friend, to the point of not talking to her. She didn't want to be at Carly's apartment, but she had nowhere else to go. Well she could go home with her mom. No... scratch that, she had nowhere else to go. She threw her book bag down near the door and went straight to the kitchen to get an after school snack. She'd ended up throwing half her food away at lunch so she was starving.<p>

"Will you please talk to me?" Carly begged.

Sam looked up at her, knawing on a cold fried chicken leg. "Oh so now you want to talk to me?" Sam questioned, "where was all this wanting to talk to me when you did something huge like lose your virginity? I looked like a total idiot today because I didn't know..." Carly gave her a sad face. "No... don't give me puppy dog eyes," she told her, "they don't work on me..." Well not true. A certain geek's puppy dog eyes nearly always worked. But those of Carly Shay had no effect on her. Carly sighed and sat down on one of the stools by the computer. "What do you want me to say, Sam?" she asked, slightly exasperated, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for not telling me, sorry for letting me find out with everybody else, sorry for not defending me when everybody started whispering behind my back... Or maybe you're sorry for making me feel like the worst friend ever because I didn't tell you about one little kiss between me and Freddie and then turn around and keep the biggest secret possible from me..." she shook her head in frustration, taking another huge bite of her chicken. She started to get on the elevator to go up to the iCarly studio so she could get away, but she realized what she was doing and started up the stairs. She might be a lazy blonde, but it was worth the added effort of climbing the stairs to not have to get in the elevator. She had been avoiding it since her break up had taken place there. She didn't like being trapped in there with those memories.

Sam hurried up the stairs, just needing to get away from Carly and take some time to clear her head, by herself. She charged into the studio and slammed the door behind her before flopping down in one of the bean bag chairs. She let out a frustrated groan and laid her head back with her eyes closed.

"That bad, huh?"

Sam jerked her head back up and her eyes shot open when she realized she wasn't alone. Standing by his tech cart was the love of her life, looking at her with a mixture of his own frustration as well as concern for her. "I didn't realize anybody else was here..." she said, chewing on her now meatless chicken bone, "I just needed to get away... from everything... What are you doing here?" She had wanted to be alone... but, well, she didn't mind Freddie being there. But she was curious as to why he was here.

"Well... I'm having a bad day too..." Freddie said, as though that should explain it all. It did. She knew him well enough know to know what he was doing. He was burying his problems in his nerdy habits as always. Updating the server was a lot easier than dealing with whatever was bothering him. Where she buried her problems in food, he buried his in computers, or model trains, or Galaxy Wars, or whatever other geeky thing he was into the most at the moment. She gave him a curious look. "Why are you having a bad day?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled, tinkering with his computer some more for a distraction.

"You sound like Carly," she teased, then did her best impression of their best friend and her classic "don't talk about it" line. That got Freddie to smile. She sucked some of the marrow from the now cracked chicken bone as she watched him go back to work. "Come on b..." she started to call him baby like she had for months but quickly recovered with barely a stammer over her words, "Benson, tell mama what the problem is." He just glanced at her for a brief moment before doing a few calibrations with his camera. He could be quite infuriating at times.

"You... failed a test...?" she questioned when she realized that he wasn't going to come out and tell her what happened. He shook his head.

"You... uh... got detention...?" Again, he shook his head.

"Your mom caught you looking at porn again?" This time she got a "seriously?" look along with a shake of his head. She fought back the urge to laugh. That look was priceless.

"I got hassled at school, ok?" he muttered, when he realized she wasn't going to stop. He got hassled? Well that was nothing new. He was a nerd after all, even if he was 1/3 of the famous iCarly. If anything that made the teasing worse because guys were jealous, so he should be used to it. She clasped her hands together and asked in her best mocking baby voice, "are da big bad buwwies as schewl picking on my wittle Fweddie? Does mama need ta beat 'em up for ya?" She hoped it would make him realize he was over reacting and smile at her again.

Instead, Freddie glared at her, his dark eyes narrowed, and she realized this wasn't the normal "Freddie's a nerd" "Freddie's a mama's boy" teasing. Whatever had happened, it was enough to completely rattle him. "Talk to me Freddie," she said, dropping the act and talking to him seriously, "tell me what's wrong..." He shook his head again, eyes going back to his computer. She had the urge to throw the damn thing against the wall to rid them of the distraction, but they needed it for iCarly... plus he loved the blasted thing and she wouldn't hurt him like that ... not anymore at least. She stood up from her spot on the floor. "Don't make me beat it out of you, Freddison," she warned as she tossed the chicken bone in the trash and walked over to him. She hadn't hit him, really hit him, since before they had dated, but she wasn't above using physical force to get some answers out of him.

"Sam..." he sighed, not meeting her eye, "its embarrassing..."

"All the more reason to tell me," she said with a slight smirk. He sighed again and closed his laptop. "Let's just say you're not the only one who's been effected by Wendy's gossip," he said, walking past her and flopping down into a bean bag chair in frustration, much like she had only moments earlier.

"Oh..." she said quietly, leaning back against his cart. She hadn't thought about how Wendy telling everybody she was a virgin would effect him. It was pretty much confirming that he was too. Who else would he have had sex with? He'd only dated her... well and Carly for like a few days. "Well Carly isn't a virgin. You could have been the one she had sex with," she said in a slightly sarcastic joke. She knew he hadn't, not even close, but he could have claimed it and saved himself the trouble.

"Carly isn't a virgin?" he asked in surprise.

"Nope," Sam replied, popping the P for emphasis. Freddie shook his head in disbelief. "Carly too...?" he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, " 'Carly too' ?"

"Gibby isn't a virgin either. He told me today when all the teasing started," he said, "I mean, I know he's a womanizer, but..."

"He's so weird..." Sam and Freddie said together, causing them to look at each other and grin, blushing slightly. They had a habit of completing each other's sentences or saying the same thing at the same time. They had been doing it for years, even when they supposedly hated each other. Sam looked down at the toe of her shoe, suddenly feeling like she and Freddie were the only virgins left on the face of the planet, which was crazy, she knew, but it still felt that extreme after all the teasing and whispers all day. "So... that's what's got you so upset?" she asked, "that people were picking on you about being a virgin? That's what was so embarrassing?" If so, he needed to join the club.

"Yes... and no," he replied, not wanting to look at her.

"What then?" she asked, "come on Fredifer, I dealt with it all day... It sucks, but..."

"It's not just being a virgin Sam," he blurted in exasperation, "its what they were saying. You didn't have to deal with guys implying..." He stopped again and looked away.

"Implying what?"

He looked at her with anger in his eyes but it died down when he caught her gaze. He blushed and looked back down, picking at a loose string on his shirt. "That I'm... less of a man..." he mumbled.

"Less of a man...?"

"Yeah Sam... Like I wasn't man enough for you, so that's why we never... That... I... I'm..." he looked up at her and she read it in his expression.

"Gay?" she practically screeched, in total disbelief somebody would think that about him. They might not have ever had sex, but she could testify to the fact that he was most definitely "attracted" to the opposite sex.

"Could you say it a little louder?" Freddie replied his cheeks burning redder.

"Oh relax, it's just us," she told him, "the place is sound proof, remember..." She moved over to sit in the bean bag chair beside him. "Freddie... you know you're not..." she started.

"I know I'm not," he cut her off, "but that's what I heard some guys joking about behind my back. First the whole never kissed anybody thing, both of my best friends are girls, the whole mama's boy thing, apparently I'm sensitive or something, and now I never slept with my 'smoking hot' girlfriend... So that all adds up to me being gay, according to them at least."

"Well you are sensitive..." Sam teased. Freddie kicked her foot. "I'm not in the mood Puckett," he groaned, "this is just..."

"Fucked up..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know why people make such a big deal out of sex. I mean, not having it I guess. Is it wrong to want it to be special?" Sam said quietly, "I mean... its not like we hadn't wanted to do it... we just didn't have the right time or opportunity..."

"Exactly."

"And... then... we just broke up before we could," she said, looking away. Now she didn't want to look at him. She didn't like talking about the break up. The wounds were still open and raw and talking about it just felt like pouring salt into those open sores. "I mean... I don't want to lose it to just some random guy," Sam sighed, "I want it to be special... with somebody I care about... with somebody I..."

"Love," Freddie said for her, "yeah, I know. I feel the same way. I don't want it to be completely random either. I want... something I won't regret..."

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding, distractedly playing with the ends of her hair. They both went silent, their words still hanging in the air as though the solution was obvious but neither wanted to say it. Freddie laughed nervously, as though he were thinking, but too afraid to say it aloud. Sam looked over at him.

"What?" she prodded, nudging his foot playfully with her own.

"No... it's stupid," he said.

"Say it," she said with a little smirk. It all felt very familiar. Had they not been in this situation only a few years before? He looked over at her. The moment wasn't lost on him either. "I was just thinking..." he said.

"That WE should have sex?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin. He grinned back and looked down, almost shyly, confirming what he had been thinking. Sam's heart raced in her chest at the thought. She wanted to. She had wanted to for a long time. She had regretted it since their break-up that they had never been together. There was nobody else in the world she trusted like Fredward Benson. She cared about him... she loved him... And she thought he was the sexiest guy alive. But could her heart handle it... having sex with Freddie? Knowing it would be nothing more than sex... just two friends doing each other a favor, just to get it over with, just like their first kiss. Then the stress wouldn't be over their heads anymore of worrying about their first times and there would be no regret that they had lost it to the wrong person.

"Well... should we?"

Freddie's voice punctured her thoughts back to the here and now. "Just to get it over with?" she asked quietly, speaking those familiar words.

"Just to get it over with," he confirmed.

"And things won't get weird or change between us?" she asked. He shook his head. "Never," he said, and she knew he meant it. This was something to be shared, just between them. It was more than the teasing from their peers and not wanting to be virgins anymore. That had only prodded it to the surface. This was about giving into the desire they had both felt for so long, even if it was only for one time.

She looked over at him and looked at him expectantly. "Well... get over here then," she said playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Freddie asked in disbelief, "now?"

"Well yeah... Isn't that how we helped each other out last time... we just went for it...?" Sam asked. If they were going to do this, she wanted to do it now... Before they had time to think about it and chicken out or realize how crazy it was.

"Sam ... this is a lot bigger than a kiss..." Freddie started.

"Oh, I know it is," Sam said, looking down at his lap suggestively. She wanted to cut him off before he got to thinking about it too seriously.

"Sam!" Freddie gasped in shock, but there was a hint of a grin. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You ... uh... you think its big?" he asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, unable to hide the hopeful inflection in his voice.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a sly little grin, "I do... at least through your clothes it seems that way. But... to be really sure..." Her voice trailed off, but the suggestion was left in the air. She had only felt him pressed against her when the made out and touched him through his jeans that night, but she could tell she would not be disappointed. The idea of her wanting to see him, all of him, seemed to be helping Freddie come around to the idea of right here and now. He got up and moved around the room nervously, obviously thinking. He went to the door and locked it, paced away, then went back and unlocked it. Sam thought he was changing his mind and panicked slightly when he stepped outside. Was he just going to leave?

She sat up a little and started to call out to him, but he stopped just outside the door. He turned then reached above him, and she realized what he was doing. Of course... she was glad he remembered. He felt along the top of the doorway and pulled down the spare key, then came back inside, locking the door behind him. He held the key up for her to see with a grin of triumph before laying it on his cart and pushing the whole thing in front of the door to block the majority of the view through the glass door. She smiled softly as she watched him try to make this as private as possible and impossible for anybody to walk in on them. He went to the elevator and disabled it in a matter of seconds so it wouldn't stop on this floor, much like when they snuck out to the MMA fight. Her mind wandered... She was good at breaking into places and he was good at messing with technology. The would be an unstoppable duo of cat burglars if they wanted to... No, not the time or place Sam, it was things like that that made him realize how incompatible you two are.

He moved around the room, she assumed trying to make sure he had all the bases covered. He then went over and opened his laptop. Why was he getting on his computer? To figure out moves? It was a little late in the game for that. She was growing impatient and afraid that he was stalling. "Freddie..." she sighed, "this not the time for you to resear..."

"Patience grasshopper..." he said with a sly smile that obviously said I know something you don't. She looked at him with furrowed brows. That smile told her that he wasn't trying to back out, but then... "What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms. He didn't even look up. "Wait for it..." he said, with a few final taps on the keyboard. He closed the laptop again then grabbed her blue remote and tossed it to her like he had done countless other times. She looked at it and back at him curiously and he just smiled and turned off the lights. What was she supposed to do with this? Applaud him? That was kinda kinky, but if that's what... "Second button from the bottom," he told her, interrupting her twisted thoughts.

She was skeptical but did what he told her to do. Her jaw dropped slightly in surprise and amazement. It was like a slowed down version of random dancing. The multi-colored lights were swirling and slow, not flashing and erratic. And the music was romantic and sweet. She recognized the song... "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. It was one of their songs. He had played it for her one evening out on the fire escape and he had told her how much it always made him think of her. He was trying so hard to set the mood... make it special and romantic, something worth remembering. Not just some wham bam thank you ma'am to get it over and done with. She felt a tighteness in her chest at the thought of all the effort he was putting into this. But it was just one time... that's all it could be... that's what they agreed to... that's what he wanted... right?

He walked over to her and held out his hand to her. She dropped the remote on the floor beside her before taking his hand. He helped her up then pulled her flush against his chest, his hands at the small of her back. Damn she had missed being in these arms. It was the closest they had been since the break-up and it made her heart race, knowing they were moments away from being even closer. She breathed deeply, taking in the mix of antibacterial soap his mom made him use and his Curve cologne that made that unique Freddie Benson scent she had grown addicted to. Even just the smell of him had the power to turn her on and she felt that familiar ache of longing in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at him and into those chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to captivated her. She saw so much in those eyes... nervousness, lust, unsureness, desire, need, want... and love. Overwhelming love, the same love that had been in his gaze the night they broke up. And in that moment, she couldn't for the life of her remember why they had chosen to end their relationship.

His lips were on hers before she had much time to second guess their decision to end things for the umpteenth time. Instead of indecision swimming in her head, she was consumed with sparks and burning thoughts of her ex-boyfriend. They kissed eagerly, happy to be falling into the old routine they had perfected in those blissful, somewhat crazy, months that they had been together. It seemed to help relieve some of the tension that had been building these past few weeks between them. It was something they both wanted, and apparently, they needed.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to rest flat against his chest. She could feel his heart thunder beneath her palm in what she could only hope was excitement. One of his hands moved up from her lower back up to her neck. His fingertips tangled in her blonde curls as he pressed against the back of her neck, keeping her close. His tongue traced her bottom lip and her lips parted as she moaned in delight, inadvertently granting him what he'd been asking for. He slipped his tongue past her lips, sliding it against hers in gentle but urgent caresses. To be such a nub, the boy was a fantastic kisser. Of course, practice makes perfect and they'd had plenty of practice at kissing. That was the one thing they had done... a lot.

He sucked her bottom lip, letting his teeth graze against her delicate skin in that way he knew she loved. It caused her to quiver with desire and he smiled in their kiss at her reaction. The one hand that rested on her back slid lower and lower still until he could cup her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, causing her to squeak in surprise. She nipped his lip in retaliation, causing him to grin again. Of course everything they did was playful and borderline violent, so why should making out be any different?

His hand moved back up, this time slipping under the penny tee she was wearing. His lips left hers, moving in a trail across her jaw and down to her neck. His fingers ran small circles on her lower back and she felt shivers run up her spine. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She pushed it open then ran her hands over his chest through his thin under shirt, feeling his muscles tense with each brush of her fingers. She moaned softly as he sought out and found her "spot," the place on her neck that only he knew about, the one that he had stumbled up and discovered that it drove herk crazy with want. He sucked the skin at that spot, just below her ear, causing her to moan again, louder this time, and feel weak in the knees. She gripped the edges of his open shirt and had he not been holding her up, she surely would have fallen.

For somebody so strong, it was amazing that one person had the power to make her so weak, both physically and mentally. It was thrilling, but scary. She could feel him smiling as he continued to kiss her neck. She knew he enjoyed this. It was a power rush after all the years of torture she had put him through, and surprisingly, she didn't mind letting him have this little bit of control over her. She trusted him not to abuse the privilege. He would never hurt her or humiliate her. He had his chance at the mental hospital and instead took the opportunity to confess his feelings for her on the internet in front of millions of people. That's just the kind of person Freddie was, he was a good guy. She just brought out his wicked side, but he could never be malicious. It was yet another reason she loved him... damn she loved him so much. She had been fighting it so hard for so long, but having him hold her and kiss her this way... it was bubbling up to the surface.

She slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers moving over his bare skin, tracing the contours of his muscles. Oh if only people knew the things mama knew about her tech-nub... he certainly wouldn't be classified as a geek anymore. Puberty had been good to the boy and the body he hid under polos and button downs was mouthwateringly yummy. She wanted both of his shirts gone... now. She needed to see him again, not just feel him. She grabbed the edges of his button down again, this time to pushed the shirt down his arms, forcing him to momentarily let go of her. She tossed it down then tugged his undershirt over his head, making him pull his lips away and stop kissing her as well, leaving them completely separated for a few seconds. Her eyes darted over his half naked form as the dancing lights made patterns on his skin, her eyes ablaze with desire. He looked at her, breathing deeply, then, frustrated from the lack of contact, pulled her roughly back against him with a growl. Holy crab, Fredward Benson growling...? It gave her goosebumps. He resumed his assault on her neck, throwing teeth in the mix as well because he knew how much she liked it, that little bit of pain. The thrill of his animalistic behavior moved through her veins like liquid fire, only adding to the growing heat between her legs.

He started moving her backwards and she honestly wasn't sure where they were going until she felt the front bumper of the iCarly car behind her legs. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up on to the hood then moved his body between her legs. He brought his lips back crashing down into hers as he pressed his body against hers, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her. She whimpered with want, rubbing herself back against him, causing his fingers to tighten on her hips and a lustful groan to escape his lips. This was all familiar territory... they had found themselves in this situation so many times before she had lost count. But something had always stopped them... his mom would come home early and she would have to scramble and hide, her mom would walk in and find them in her room and remind them to use protection so she wouldn't end up a pregnant teenager like she had been and totally ruin the mood, it would be time for iCarly or school so they would have to stop... something always got in the way. Even now, she half expected Carly to come banging on the door and interrupt them. But then again, after their fight, the girl knew better than to mess with Sam while she was angry.

Little did she know that Sam far from angry at this point. There were much more important things on her mind. Like the way the backs of Freddie's fingers were brushing along her stomach, just above the waistband her jeans. His thumb ran over the hem of her shirt, as though he was toying with the idea of taking it off. He rested his forehead against hers and looked down, seemingly trying to catch his breath from their heavy kissing. But she knew he was hesitating. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she tried to get him to look at her, but he kept his eyes averted. "I want you so bad Sam," he said, "and if... we keep going, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop. It took every ounce of strength I had to stop the night we broke up... I don't think I could do it again..."

"I don't want you to stop," she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting his eyes finally to meet hers. She sighed and pulled back from him slightly. He looked at her in disappointment, as though he thought she were changing her mind. That expression quickly changed to surprise when she pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground, leaving her in just a plain dark purple bra. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a small smirk and he nodded with a dazed expression.

He stared at her with that goofy little grin of his. "Like what you see?" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Ocho," he managed to get out, spouting off random Spanish usual.

"Want to see more?" she questioned. His eyebrows shot up as though thrilled by the idea of getting to see more of her. "Yeas," he said in that funny way he had in saying the word, giving her a naughty grin. It was so easy to make him feel like he was doing something bad... after all this WAS the guy who thought putting raisins in some kids hat was considered a prank. She gave him a seductive smirk as she played with the straps of her bra in a teasing way, causing him to laugh that dorky excited laugh that was practically a giggle. She had teased him when he had done it because of the text from one of the random girls at the karma party, but only because she was jealous of that girl looking at him like that and him being so happy about it. But when that giggle was in relation to him being excited by her and the anticipation of seeing her naked... well it was definitely cute now and very much a turn on. It actually sent another wave of heat through her body. After years and years of teasing him for being a nerd, it seemed that his nerdy geeky ways was what was really getting her going... talk about irony!

She unhooked her bra and let the satin fabric slide down her arms. She tossed it aside with the rest of their discarded clothes on the floor and looked at him, staring at her with that goofball smirk. Yes, there was no doubt, he was such a dork, but he was her dork... no, no, not anymore, she had to remind herself, but he was for tonight. "Come to mama," she told him seductively, not wanting to waste anymore time.

That snapped him out of his goofy daze and he pulled her quickly back to him to resume their kissing. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him as their lips worked passionately together. She heard his breathing hitch as their bare chests brushed together and he tightened his arms around her so they were fully pressed together. She could feel his hand shaking as he brought it from her back, letting his fingers brushing against her ribs, until his palm rested against her breast. He caressed her skin softly, adding to the heat building up within her, before giving a gentle but firm squeeze. "Is that ok?" he asked unsurely into their kiss and she nodded before pulling more firmly on the back of his neck to bring his lips back hard against her own.

Since he had her ok, he continued. He kneaded her flesh, experimenting it seemed, to figure out what she liked and what she didn't. His thumb brushed over her nipple, causing a surprised moan to escape her lips. He pulled his lips away from hers slightly and smirked. "Does my little Samantha like that?" he whispered with a renewed sense of confidence as he rubbed his thumb harder against her nipple. It hardened under his touch and she moaned, involuntarily grinding her hips against his as pleasure shot straight to her core. Damn that felt so good. "More," she said in a breathy whisper. He brushed his lips against hers softly before lowering his head to her chest. Oh chizz, was he seriously going to do this...? She felt his breath on her skin and got her answer when she felt his tongue brushing ever so softly against her nipple. His eyes shifted up to hers, silently asking for reassurance and she tried to say "mmhmm" but it came out more like a moan than anything else. She seemed to be losing control of her voice along with control of her body. What was he doing to her? How did he have this power?

He seemed to understand her though. He sucked the hardened peaked into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue in the most delicious way. Her fingers snaked into his hair, letting the dark strands slide between her fingers as she held him to her chest. He switch to the other breast as to not leave it unattended and pressed his hips against hers as a constant reminder of how bad he wanted her. She rocked her own hips against him as he lavished her breasts with attention. She needed the friction, needed release. He groaned against her skin and it was obvious he needed it too. She reached between them, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She pushed them down his hips and let them fall to the ground. He quickly kicked them and his shoes aside, leaving him in his blue checkered boxers. Holy chizz, she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest knowing only one piece of clothing kept him hidden from her.

She placed her hand flat against his abs, sliding lower until her hand was under the waistband of his boxers. She reached lower until she felt him and she ran her palm up and down his length, causing him to tremble. No, she was most definitely not disappointed. It would just be yet another secret mama was going to keep to herself about his anatomy. "Sam..." he said in a shaky whisper, his breath hot against her breast. She closed her hand around his shaft, a hand that usually was used in fights and could easily break metal chains if she was angry enough. But despite her strength, she surprisingly had a very gentle touch when she wanted to. She slid her hand up and down and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, moaning her name again. It thrilled her to no end to hear him say her name so erotically. "Show me how you like it..." she whispered. She had heard enough talk and seen enough stuff on the internet to know the basics, but she wanted to know what HE liked. He hesitantly took his still shaking hand from her waist and slipped it between them.

His large hand closed around her smaller one, increasing the pressure before he guided her fist, showing her the speed he wanted. He kept his face against her neck as he moaned and she could feel his hot cheeks against her skin so she knew he was embarrassed by how much he liked it. He guided her for a few more moments before he let go for her to do it herself. She stroked him hard at a quickened but not too fast pace, just like he had shown her. His fingers dug into her hips and he groaned against her skin. He bucked against her hand, totally getting into it and then he abruptly reached for her wrist and pulled her hand away. At first she was afraid she had done something wrong, or worse, that she had hurt him, but she could feel his tense muscles and heavy breathing and it clicked. If she kept going, he wouldn't be able to stop. He took a moment to compose himself, taking a couple deep breaths, then pulled back from her neck. He looked at her in amazement, as though he couldn't believe she had just did that to him and brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

"You first," he whispered as he unbuttoned her jeans, as though to explain why he had stopped her. It took her a second to realize what he was saying. He wanted to get her off first, before he did. He slid the zipper down, his eyes still on hers. He eased her to lay back on the hood of the car and he slid her jeans off her hips and down her legs. He stopped to get her shoes off then finished getting her tight jeans off her body. He looked down at her, laying on the hood of the car in a pair of purple striped boyshorts, and licked his lips as though the sight of her was delicious. She blushed again. She wasn't used to getting looks like that, even from Freddie.

His hands slid smoothly up her thighs, caressing her skin, inching up higher and higher. He slid his hands up over her hips and ran them over her sides, stomach, and breasts. It seemed as though he were trying to memorize and savor every inch of her body. Maybe this one night was just as important to him... but she couldn't let herself think of that. It would only make it harder when it was over to have gotten her hopes up that this was anything more than two best friends having sex. She was jerked abruptly out of her thoughts when she felt his hand pressed between her legs. He ran his fingers up and down, teasing her through the damp fabric and making her even wetter than she already was. "Freddie..." she half whisper, half moaned, lifting her hips to press herself harder against his hand.

He pulled his hand away and she actually whimpered from the loss of contact, making him give her a surprised smirk. She bit her lip as he quirked his eyebrow at her and she involuntarily moaned just from the sight. That was one of those things that had driven her crazy over the years because it had always stirred up this sense of attraction to him that she was NOT supposed to have for Fredward Benson. Forget the vampire voice... just let her see him quirk his eyebrow and she was putty in his hands. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her boyshorts, sliding them down. Her heart was pounding with nervousness at being completely naked in front of him, but she wanted it so bad, so she raised her hips to help. He slid them down her legs and tossed them on the ground.

He rested his knee on the bumper and leaned over her, kissing her stomach and working his way up. Her hands moved back to his hair, touching and gripping the dark strands. His fingers grazed lightly over her thigh, moving slowly back to her core, but just before he would get there, he would slide his fingers back to her knee and start the process all over again. She didn't know if he was teasing or trying to work up the courage to actually touch her there but he was being very successful at driving her crazy. "Fredward!" she groaned impatiently and she could feel him smile against her skin. Total fucking tease. "Do it or I'll make you do it," she threatened through clenched teeth.

"What... this...?" he asked, obviously amused by her impatience. He ran two fingers lightly up her slit, barely brushing against her clit. But even that brief contact caused her to jump. "Yes..." she hissed in response. That was definitely what she wanted, only more. He did it again, this time just slightly harder and again her hips raised off the car in desperation. He did it a few more times, each time adding more pressure, then slowly slipped his middle finger into her, going slow but not stopping until it was completely pressed inside of her. He drew back then pressed in again, fingering her slowly as his tongue moved at the same pace over her nipple. He did this a few times before he brought his thumb up to her clit and circled it slowly, adding that to the mix. She gasped at the new sensations engulfing her. "Sam?" he whispered, as though he were afraid that gasp meant he had done something wrong.

"It's so good Freddie," she whispered back, "I swear..." He seemed ok with that answer, perhaps even fueled by it and went faster. She pressed her free hand against the hood of the car, her fingers flexing, practically clawing in her attempt to hold something, anything. This felt so amazing. "How did you get so good at this?" she moaned her body writhing under his touch.

"The internet his a wonderful invention, Puckett," he replied simply. For once she was thankful the geek had done his research. She felt his index finger run up and down, teasing her opening before he pushed it in with his middle, causing her to groan loudly. He pumped them both harder and faster, still rubbing her clit with his calloused, most likely from video games, thumb. She could feel it building within her, the heat spreading through every part of her body. It felt like all her muscles were getting tight and tingles spread over her skin. "I'm so close Freddie," she breathed, practically panting at this point as her hips moved erratically with his fingers.

"Good," he whispered encouragingly, "let it out. Let it go..." She groaned, gripping his hair tighter. She tilted her head back, arching her body. "Let me have it, Princess Puckett," he whispered hotly against her skin, "I want to feel it..." That's all it took, that was the finally push she needed to get her there, to hear his voice, especially him calling her that. The tightness in her muscles released and the explosion ripped through her body. "Oh... Freddie!" she cried, gripping a fistful of his hair tighter. Her hips lifted off the car, taking his fingers as deep as she could while her muscles spasmed around his digits. She rocked her hips, riding out the waves of her orgasm before laying still and breathless on the hood.

As she came down from her high, she became aware of him still leaning over her, kissing along her neck and shoulder. He had withdrawn his fingers and was caressing her hip instead. She pulled his hair, earning her a surprised moan. He liked it rough too, which seemed surprising considering he was such a traditional clean cut nub. But if you knew him, it wasn't surprising at all. Sam Puckett was the love of his life after all. She pulled his lips to hers for a breathless kiss. "That was incredible," she told him, looking into those gravy colored eyes of his. He grinned and kissed her back. "And its not over yet..." he told her, pulling her up against him so she was sitting on the car. How could she forget? The best part was still yet to come.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her passionately as he lifted her up against him. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he carried her, moving the short distance between the car and the beanbag chairs. He knelt down and laid her down, covering her petite body with his own as they kissed. He ran his hands over her body, pressing hard against her, but still separated by his boxers. She moaned, feeling him so close, but yet still so far away. "Freddie..." she whispered, arching up against him, "... I want you." He looked down at her, searching her blue eyes then nodded and pulled back from her. He moved away only long enough to reach for his discarded shirt and get the condom from health class out of the pocket. She watched him, completely mesmerized with love and lust as he slipped off his boxers and knelt back down between her legs. Her eyes wandered over his completely naked body, trying to memorize him. The way his chest rose and fell with each excited breath, the way his brown hair fell so messily over his forehead from all of her tugging and playing, the way his muscles flexed as ripped open the foil wrapper and put the condom on. He looked at her from under his dark bangs with a little smile once he had successfully accomplished his task.

He covered her body with his own once again and kissed her softly, silently questioning her if she was ready. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know that she was. He rested his forehead against hers as he positioned himself at her opening and she trembled with anticipation. His dark eyes stayed locked on hers as he pushed into her. Sam tried to focus on his eyes to distract from the pain. It burned and stung as he stretched her limits but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She was a big girl and she could take the pain. But then he broke through her barrier as he joined them completely and she couldn't help it. She whimpered through clinched teeth, her body jumping from the sudden intense jolt of pain, and a single hot tear rolled down from her eye. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, caressing her cheek as he gave her gentle soothing kisses, "I'm so sorry, Sam..." She knew he felt bad for hurting her, but it couldn't really be avoided. "I'll make you feel better, I promise," he whispered reassuringly.

He pulled back slowly and gently eased back in, and she tried to hide her discomfort, but he could see it and hesitated. "Don't stop," she told him, "I'll be ok." She just needed to get passed this first part, the initial shock to her body and she'd be fine. He kissed her lips again and kept going, repeating those agonizingly slow movements. She could see his muscles were tight with tension as he fought his natural urges to take her hard and fast, and was instead forcing himself to do the exact opposite. She could also see it in his face he was trying so hard not to enjoy it, no matter how good it felt for him, while it was hurting her. If possible, it made her love him more, how unselfish of a lover he was, even during his first time. He gave her soft delicate kisses, whispering to her how beautiful she was and other sweet nothings. His hand moved up and down her side, caressing her hip, her breast, and every inch in between . And slowly, the pain gave way the pleasure of the moment. She moaned softly the next time he pushed into her and he looked at her with a mixture of surprise and relief. It had only been about twenty seconds of discomfort, but it had felt like an eternity for both of them.

He thrusted again, slightly faster and with more force than before. She moaned louder this time, her fingertips digging into his back. That earned a groan from him and she could feel him relax as the tension left his body from having to hold back. His thrusts became more natural and he fell into a steady rhythm, neither too fast nor too slow. She instinctively started moving with him, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. He looked down at her, keeping his lips close to give her soft, brief, but loving kisses. His hand slid down her side, past her hip to grip her thigh for support as he moved against her. "Freddie..." she moaned under her breath and his fingers dug into her thigh at hearing his name escape her lips. He kissed her hard on the lips then moved to her neck, sucking and nibbling that spot she loved. "Mmm... Freddie..." she moaned again, louder this time. She felt it building within her again, faster now that he was giving her multiple sensations.

She rocked her hips faster, and he groaned, speeding up to meet her new pace. She started breathing faster, the quickened pace pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She could tell by his breathing and erratic movements he wasn't going to last much longer either. "I love you Sam," he whispered hotly against her skin. She thought for sure that she had heard him wrong. They hadn't said those words since the break up. But then he lifted up and looked down at her. "I love you so much..." he half whispered, half moaned before giving her a hot, passionate kiss. She didn't know if it was the tone of his voice or the words he said that sent her over the edge, but no sooner did he speak those words, she was there. White hot waves came crashing down on her and she dug her nails into Freddie's back. "Oh god ... Freddie!" she cried out, arching against him, trying to ride out the waves. He rested his head against hers, his eyes squeezed shut as her muscles tightened and spasmed. He gripped her thigh so hard she was certain she would have bruises the next day. "Sam..." he groaned as he came with a few final long hard thrusts before practically collapsing on top of her breathing hard. He reached between them, taking off the used condom and throwing it in a nearby wastebasket before snuggling up against her.

She wrapped her arms around his trembling body, holding him close. Neither could speak, neither could move... the high was too amazing. She could feel his ragged breaths against her chest and she closed her eyes, finding it oddly soothing. She moved her fingers languidly up and down his spine and she stroked his hair with his other hand. They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal and then even after they could move, they didn't. Neither really wanted the moment to be over. Sam was finally the first to speak up. "Fredley?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied against her skin, not attempting to move.

"I know what you said... earlier... it was just, you know, heat of the moment stuff," she said, keeping her eyes closed because she couldn't believe she was saying it, "and I totally get that... I just wanted to say... me... too... I mean... I love you too... still." She cringed. It was one thing to say it in the middle of sex, but it was quite another to admit it completely clear headed. She felt him shift and move and she was certain he was getting up, bit then she felt his lips on hers and his fingers tangling in her hair. "Open your eyes," he commanded. He was the only person who could tell her what to do and live to tell the tale. She opened her eyes to find herself staring directly into his. "It wasn't just heat of the moment, Sam," he told her firmly, "I love you. As much today as I ever have..."

"Then why did we break up?" she blurted then clamped her mouth shut. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, it just kinda came out. But he wasn't mad. He actually looked amused. "For a lot of stupid reasons that I can't even remember or find significant anymore," he chuckled. He brushed back her hair from her face and kissed her softly. "I've missed you so much," he said, "its been like torture... Seeing you everyday and having to pretend that I'm not still crazy about you..."

"Trust me, Benson, I get it," she said quietly, "it's like a living hell."

He smiled down at her. "I'm not sure I can let you go again Puckett," he said.

"Then don't..."

"You mean that?" he asked in surprise.

"Mmhmm," she replied with a small smirk. He grinned back at her, the moment not lost on him. "What now?" he asked in amusement. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Seddie," she replied, before drawing his lips back down to hers for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, and here's a funny little conclusion to the story. It kind of explains a little bit of how things came about and hints at Cibby :)

* * *

><p>***One Hour Earlier***<p>

"Gib-beh!"

Carly turned around on her stool to face her tall friend coming in the front door, announcing his presence as always. "Shh!" she said hurriedly and pointed to the stairs.

"She's here?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, she just headed up. Is Freddie up there? I tried to stall as long as I could for him to get over here," Carly asked, "but she was so pissed she didn't even want to stop for smoothies." Gibby nodded, going to get some Wahoo Punch out of the fridge. "Yeah, he's here. I just got off the phone with him about ten minutes ago. I told him about the 'complaints' to the site and he seemed relieved to have an excuse to come over," he said, pouring him and Carly a glass, "he was pretty upset about everything..."

"But its worth it right?" she questioned, unsure about this now that both of her best friends were so upset.

"Yes," Gibby said firmly, handing her the cup. She didn't drink any though, just looked down at it, running her finger around the rim. "Hey," he said, "you said you wanted them back together..."

"I do," Carly said quickly, "they're miserable being apart. "

"Alright then," he said, decidedly, "then don't act so mopey."

"I'm not... This is just so... devious," she said, finally taking a sip from her cup.

"I figured devious would be second nature by now with Sam as a best friend," Gibby laughed.

"Yeah, well... I think this above even Sam's level," she admitted. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. Gibby drank some more of his punch. "I just wish I knew if the plan is working," he said, "maybe I could go upstairs, sneak a peek..."

"No!" Carly said quickly, "what if they see you and you ruin the moment. You just gotta wait..."

"I can't wait," he groaned, "come on... You know you wanna know. They could be beating each other up... Or worse... They could be just sitting up there, not talking at all..." Ok that got Carly's attention. She definitely didn't want them to not be talking. She got a thoughtful look in her eye. "I see the look. That's your thinking look," Gibby said, "whatcha thinking...?"

"The iCarly cam," Carly said, reaching for the keyboard, "I used it to spy on you guys during the whole N.E.R.D. camp confrontation..."

"And we can use it to spy on Sam and Freddie now!" he said as though that weren't completely obvious. Carly rolled her eyes and continued getting logged in so she could get access to the camera. An video feed of the iCarly studio popped up on the screen. It was dark except for the random dancing lights and there was music. Freddie moved over to Sam sitting on the bean bag chairs. Carly smiled when Sam took his hand and he pulled her to him. "Is it working?" Gibby asked.

"Oh its working," Carly said as Sam and Freddie started to kiss, "its working gooood..." Gibby came around the counter where he could look for himself. "Alright!" he exclaimed, then did a cat call, "that's what I'm talking about. I told you this would work!"

"Yeah... who would have thought pointing out that they are both... innocent... while nobody else is would work," she said in disbelief, sipping her punch.

"Never doubt the Gibster," he said, "I'm not as dumb as I look." Carly looked at him in amusement. "No you're not," she said shaking her head. On screen Freddie started moving Sam toward the car. Carly quickly pressed the exit button. "Hey!" Gibby protested, "it was just getting good!"

"We are not watching our two best friends... you know..." she hissed, "that's private!"

"You mean after all my hard work and effort, I don't get to watch the show?" he pouted.

"Hard work?" Carly scoffed, "all you had to do was spread some rumors and brag about how many girls you've ... been intimate with."

"And your job was that much harder?" he questioned.

"Yes! I had to get the whole conversation started at lunch about ... the stuff," she stammered, "and then I... I had to lie to my BEST FRIEND and imply that I ... I..."

"Got freaky, did the dirty..." Gibby finished for her, tired of hearing her girly ways of saying sex.

"Yes, that," Carly interrupted, "...eww..."

"...got laid, screwed, did the bump and grind, fu..."

"Gibby!" Carly exclaimed, trying to get him to stop. He just grinned at her. She grabbed her glass and headed over to the couch. Gibby followed after and sat down beside her. She turned on the tv and turned it to a rerun of Girly Cow. They watched for a few minutes before asking. "Are you sure that this will make them get back together?" she asked.

"Yes," Gibby reassured, "trust me. Sex is a powerful thing. Its gonna make all those suppressed feelings come to the surface..." Carly nodded, hoping he was right. She hesitated then looked over at him nervously. "So... It's really that great?" she asked curiously.

"Yes... why? You getting curious about the subject?" he asked. Carly blushed and looked back at the tv screen. Gibby grinned in that cocky way he had. "Well," he said, "I'm here... you know... if you ever just wanna get it over with..."


End file.
